


God Of Death

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 4





	God Of Death

Ren had watched over his town for nearly three hundred years. His true job was to keep the peace, in what ways that he could, and to be an advisor for any soul who should come to him for help. 

The town he watched over was known for its farming and agriculture, and Ren quickly had gotten the title of the God of the Harvest, which would always make him laugh. He let them believe it- but he had nothing to do with their thriving crops. That was all them. 

Ren was more of a face than an actual staple for this town. 

He was supposed to leave fifty years ago. He was living on time he shouldn’t have, and he _didn’t want it_. 

When he had started watching over the town, he lived on the outside of it, in a small home. He often had visitors, and they’d often speak, sitting at a table in Ren’s garden. 

Ren had been relocated, as he had gotten too weak to move himself. He had grown weaker, since leaving his home. The town had placed him in a building at the heart of it. The place had seemed luxurious, but it felt like a prison. A doctor lived on site, tending to Ren and keeping him clinging to life. Ren often looked tired. 

But Ren loved the town, and he loved its people, so when they would come to him with advice, he would smile and he would help them. 

He would have shifted in his chair, sitting up, his eyebrows furrowing for only a second as the man walked into the room. He seemed unfriendly. It was an immediate aura that Ren got from, and he was dressed in heavy black clothing, his boots heavy enough to make his steps heard from across the room. He had the hood from his jacket pulled up over his head, but Ren could still tell that his hair was grey, from the bangs hanging over his dual-colored eyes. Ren would have tilted his head. This man looked nothing like anyone from the village. 

Ren would have smiled. “Welcome, stranger.”

The man would have grunted, his hands in his pockets. He’d have stopped in front of Ren, and Ren’s smile would falter. There was something off about this man- and Ren’s voice would reflect that, becoming less conversational and more serious. 

“You aren’t human, are you?”

“No.” 

“What are you? A God?” Ren would rest his elbow against the arm rest and tuck his hand under his chin, crossing his legs and watching the man. 

“‘M a grim reaper.” 

Ren would freeze, and he’d close his eyes, trying to control his emotions. He doesn’t open his eyes. “Has my time finally come?” There’s no identifying tone in his voice. His thoughts are concealed. 

“It should be.” The man would mutter. “But it’s not. Can’t take ya if you’re not dead.”

“Then why are you here, reaper?” Ren’s eyes would open again, to search the man’s face. There’s no malice in Ren’s voice. 

“I’m assigned ‘t you, and you’re dying. Problem is that you’ve _been_ dying for about forty years. I came to figure out what’s going on.”

Ren would look away, “I’m afraid I’m not sure what to tell you. Perhaps it’s mere fate.”

“Think it’s the opposite. Your number’s been up for a long time.”

“Then why not just take me now?” Ren’s voice has become sharper. It feels like he’s being accused, or blamed, and he isn’t appreciative of this Reaper, cornering him just to get on him. 

“‘M not supposed to interfere. You’re not supposed ‘t be alive, but I’m not supposed to kill ya.”

“You’re talking an awful lot about my death.” Ren’s voice is dry. “Will you at least introduce yourself?”

“Ranmaru.” 

“Well, Ranmaru, I’m sure I will eventually succumb. I’m sure I’m not your only soul to collect.”

“You’re not. But you aren’t immune to your time clock, either. You’re miserable, right?”

Ren would press his lips together, staying quiet. 

“‘S what I thought. I’m not the bad guy here, Ren.” Ren would actually wince a bit at his name. He had no reason to doubt Ranmaru- but something about all of the information Ranmaru knew was still unnerving Ren. “Whatever you’re doing to keep yourself alive- you need to stop it. I get it. Not a lotta people _want_ to die. But you die for a reason. You’re just gonna keep decaying and feeling terrible until eventually your tricks aren’t gonna work, and you’re gonna bite it. Save yourself the energy.”

Ren’s teeth would grit. “I think you should leave.”

Ranmaru would sigh. “I’m gonna be back.” He would turn to leave, and Ren would watch him. 

The next time Ranmaru returns would be a few years later. Ren looked rougher. His face was too pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. When his door would open, he’d perk up, but when he’d see Ranmaru, he’d slump. 

This time, Ranmaru’s hood was down. Ren would watch him, leaning back into his chair. He’d close his eyes, his face showing his exhaustion, and he’d sigh. “Some warning might be nice.”

“There’s still not anythin’ I can do.” Ranmaru would grumble. “What use would a warnin’ be?”

“Fair point.” Ren would give a tired smile. 

“Not gonna yell at me to leave this time?”

“You paint me as a monster. I find that it’s perfectly reasonable to get aggravated when told that you should die.”

“Well, ya still do need to accept your death.” There’s a sigh. “I told you what would happen. Obviously it is.”

“I’m a bit tired.” Ren would admit. “You weren’t wrong.”

“What’re you so scared of?”

Ren’s jaw would tighten. “I’m not scared.” His defensiveness makes it seem like a lie- and it’s clear that’s what Ranmaru mistakes it as. In truth, it isn’t even defensiveness. It’s anger. Frustration. He truly wasn’t scared. “The people here need me. I can’t leave them.”

“Tell me what happens when a God dies.” 

Ren would glance away from Ranmaru with a sigh. “A new God is born to take his place. I understand that I won’t be leaving them defenseless- but it will take time for them to accept someone new. And they don’t know that’s what happens. It’s been almost four hundred years since the last God.”

“Then tell ‘em. Explain.”

“Have you met a human?” Ren’s voice is exasperated. “They’re caring creatures- but they’re sentimental. They truly believe _I’m_ the cause of the good in this village.”

“But you’re not.”

“Of course I’m not. Not to mention that I’m too weak at this point to do much of anything, beyond speak to them. And even then, my doors are closed more often than they are open, I fear.”

Ranmaru would get quiet. 

“I’m afraid that I’m going to close those doors now.” Ren’s voice is grim. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“...I’ll be back.”

The next time Ranmaru comes back, he’d have woken Ren up. Normally Ren tried not to sleep in the front room, but he had accidentally nodded off. He would have jumped awake, hearing the door, but would have once again relaxed when he had seen Ranmaru. 

“So you return once more.”

“Don’t sound too excited.” Ranmaru would mutter. “You look even worse.”

“So I’ve been hearing.”

“If you know you’re doin’ bad, why stay? If your humans are so sentimental, don’t ya think they’d rather you move on?”

Ren’s expression would turn sad. “Humans are complicated. I thought a Reaper of all people should know _that_. The people have decided that they need me- in any form that requires.” Ren would fold his hands over his lap. Even as sickly and small as he’s become, he still seems almost regal. There’s still a soft kindness to his expression, and an understanding look in his eyes. His eyes are shaded with the pain he’s grown accustomed to, but they’re still the brightest part of him. “It wasn’t my idea, to stay around this long. The town had come together, and they had found a way to keep me here. With them. And when they’re all getting along, how could I stop them?”

“It’s not your job to put your body through hell on the whim of a couple ‘a humans.”

“This town and its people are my children. I find that children are often unknowing parasites- but any parent would agree, I think, that some pain is worth watching your children be content.”

“How’re they keeping you alive?”

Ren would smile sadly. “Today is not the day for that. Perhaps I’ll show you, next time.”

“Then I’ll be back.”

It’s a mere few weeks before Ranmaru returns, and Ren seems surprised to see him, walking in. He keeps his surprise carefully hidden, however, because he has an audience. He’d glance back at the young girl in front of him. 

Ren’s posture is very regal, his hands folded, resting on his knee. His legs are crossed, and his expression is kind. The young girl is gushing, upset about a problem with her partner, and Ren is calmly listening. She hadn’t turned when the door opened, so Ren wonders if she couldn’t hear it. She doesn’t seem to notice Ranmaru, who steps to the side, resting against a wall. 

“Speak to him.” Ren would say, his voice kind. She was looking to him for help. He couldn’t solve her problems- he could merely nudge her in the correct direction. “Perhaps he doesn’t know how upset you are about this. Communication is often the solution to problems.”

She seems uncertain. “I’ll… try. Thank you.” She would bow her head, and Ren would smile. 

“Take care of yourself.”

She would give a short nod, and would excuse herself. Ranmaru would step forward as Ren would slump back into his chair, brushing his hair away from his face. “It’s inappropriate to stand in during an audience.”

“You a consult or a king?” Ranmaru would snort, but he’d shake his head. “She can’t see me.”

“By choice?”

“By nature. She’s not dead, and she’s not dying.”

“Hmm.” Ren would close his eyes. 

“‘M back. Last time you told me you’d show me how you’re stayin’ alive.”

“Eager aren’t we? Lucky for you, that’s where I’m heading now.” Ren would push himself out of his chair, stumbling as soon as he’s gotten to his feet. He’d catch himself, and he’d head to the door, to lock it. He would struggle with the heavy lock, but Ranmaru would have walked up behind him, reaching over him and pulling it. “Thanks.” Ren would say, though his voice sounds almost distant. 

Ranmaru would grunt. 

Ren would lead Ranmaru to his hospital room. It should have been his bedroom, but with all of the medical equipment around the purely white bed, it certainly didn’t feel homely or comfortable. 

“I lie here, hooked to these machines. Breathing, fluids- a heart monitor. It’s funny, really, because we certainly aren’t the most technology forward place, but they chipped in together to buy all of this.” Ren would close his eyes, and he’d sit down on the bed, slumping. “There’s a doctor, a mere room away.” Ren would look at the camera in the corner of the room. “Unsettling, isn’t it? I feel like a robot myself. Matienced, and then put up on display. I think that’s almost how they see me. It’s awfully stressful, all of the needles and stickers and wires.”

“Jesus.” Ranmaru would mutter, approaching the table. There are pills, and syringes, and IVs. It certainly does look like a hospital. He’d look at Ren. “Do you even _want_ this?”

“Honestly?” Ren would watch Ranmaru’s face. He’d sigh, looking away from Ranmaru. “I have to leave something to keep you wondering. Next time you come back, I’ll give you my answer.”

“Will ya answer a different question?” 

“That depends.”

“I kept comin’ back, before you were givin’ me these ultimatums. Why do you think you need ‘t give them to me now?”

“Well, I suppose that in the beginning I didn’t really want you to come back.” Ren’s voice is smooth. He’d move, further onto his bed to lie down. “The doctor’s going to be in here in a moment, seeing that I’m lying down.”

“I wanna watch this.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“...No. But I’m gonna stay anyways.”

True to Ren’s word, the doctor would have come in. 

“Are you ready to sleep?”

“I am.” Ren’s voice isn’t cold, but its missing the kindness it usually holds with the people of the town. Ren would be fitted with a mask and an IV, and the doctor would place the stickers over his chest to connect him to the monitor. The doctor would stick him with a needle- Ren never asked to be put out, but then again, he didn’t ask for any of this. 

Back when they started doing this, Ren had made his distaste for the equipment clear, but the first time he had gotten near death, they had gone against his wishes to keep him alive. 

When the doctor leaves, Ren would close his eyes. 

“I’ll be back.”

The next time Ranmaru comes, nearly a month later, Ren is sitting in his chair, though he’s connected to an IV. He looks incredibly sickly. 

“I’m here for my answer.” Ranmaru would say quietly. 

“Hello to you, too.” Ren would smile, but something isn’t right. Ren’s eyes are shiny. “Come with me.”

Ren would force himself up, but his arms shake. Ranmaru would step forward, helping him up. Ren would lead the IV pole with him, back into his hospital room. Ren would sit on the bed, hunched over. Ranmaru would sit besides him. 

“I don’t want to be alive anymore.” Ren would admit. “I wish that they’d let me die. I always had. When they first started trying to keep me hooked to a machine, I tried to explain to them that I wasn’t supposed to stay- they just… they fought me on it, and how couldn’t I give in? Having crying children and begging women- having men try to convince me that I shouldn’t give in. All of these people that I was _born_ to help. That I’ve lived my entire life trying to help. To see them improve, and become better. I care for them, in the same way that they care for me- but it’s difficult. I’ve been miserable for a very long time, and it only seems to get worse. I fear that I’m going to be bed ridden soon, but what scares me more is that I’m not sure that they’d let me go- even then.” Ren would give an almost lost smile. “I used to have a small house, just outside of the town. I love roses.” His voice is so quiet. “I had a large garden full of them. When I got sick, they pulled me out here. I… I was hoping to die there.”

“Then do it.” Ranmaru would say quietly. “Sure, it’s gonna upset ‘em. But it’s gonna upset ‘em, too, when their machines don’t work. But that could still be years, and you’re deteriorating fast. If you wanna go- do it in your own way.”

“...Ranmaru-” Ren’s voice is the softest Ranmaru’s heard it yet. Uncertain. “Why are you so insistent? Do you get something, by taking my soul?”

“I think you’re misunderstanding my job. I don’t take souls. I’m just leadin’ you ‘t wherever you’re gonna go when you’re gone. ...You seem like a well-meaning guy, Ren. I’m just trying to help you.”

It sounds genuine. Genuine enough that Ren believes him. 

“...Even if I wanted to go there, I couldn’t. I don’t think I’m physically capable.” 

“I’ll help.” Ranmaru would offer, looking at Ren. 

“I’ll die if I leave. Didn’t you tell me that you weren’t allowed to interfere?”

“I can make an exception. Just this once.”

Ren’s face would soften. “Okay.”

Ranmaru would unzip his jacket, as Ren would rip out his IV with a wince. Ranmaru would drape the jacket over Ren’s shoulder, lifting the hood over his head, and helping him stand. Ren isn’t sure how he isn’t stopped- but he guesses that it’s likely due to Ranmaru. Ranmaru lifts the heavy lock with ease, escorting Ren out. 

Ranmaru is nearly carrying Ren by the time they make it to the house, but Ren’s expression is the happiest Ranmaru had ever seen it. Ren would push away from Ranmaru, walking on unsteady feet towards the back of the house, and Ranmaru would follow. The garden is still beautiful. 

“You’ve got some magic, right?” Ranmaru would ask, looking at Ren. 

“Very little.”

“Is this why?”

Ren would give a sheepish smile. “I never expected to see it again- but I couldn’t bear to think of it dissipating.”

Ranmaru would huff, shaking his head, but it’s good natured. 

Ren would move, to sit on the ground, and Ranmaru would sit besides him. They are quiet, for a very long time, though a few minutes in, Ren would lean his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder, and Ranmaru would let him. 

Finally, as the sun begins to lower and the temperature begins to drop, Ren pulls ths jacket closer around himself. “We should get inside. ...Unless you have to leave?”

“I’ll stay.”

Ren would smile. It’s a very soft, genuine smile. A corner of Ranmaru’s lips would lift. 

Ranmaru would have to help Ren inside, because he can hardly stand. He would bring Ren to his bed, and Ren would climb onto it. He’d reach out, to grab Ranmaru’s wrist. He was still wearing Ranmaru’s jacket, though by this point he had put his arms through the sleeves. 

“Would you lie down with me?” Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow, but he’d nod. He would lie next to Ren on the bed, not stopping Ren when he’d pull himself closer, setting his head on Ranmaru’s chest and his hand on Ranmaru’s stomach. Ranmaru’s arm would slowly wrap around Ren’s shoulders. 

“I’ve spent so much of my life comforting others.” Ren would admit quietly. “I… would it be in my place to ask if you’d comfort me? Just this once?” Ren’s voice sounds audibly upset. Ranmaru’s arm would tighten around Ren’s shoulders. Ren would cry. Between his cries, he’d talk. “I’ve felt almost every emotion that the humans have. Anger, and sadness, and happiness. Confusion, and uncertainty. There was one that had eluded me for the longest time-” Ren would let out a bitter, sad laugh. “But I think I may have finally found it.”

“And which one’s that?” Ranmaru asks the question, but Ren thinks that he already knows. 

“Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“...It’s not gonna mean much, Ren, but I care about you, too.”

“On the contrary.” Ren would give a sad laugh. “It means the world to me. More than you know.”

Ren would have laid on Ranmaru’s chest until midday the next day. It’s a peaceful passing. At least as peaceful as it could be, considering the amount of pain that Ren was in. 

“It’s time to go.” Ranmaru would say quietly. Ren would follow him, almost like a ghost. 

Ranmaru guesses he was. 

Years later, Ranmaru would find himself in the heart of Ren’s old town, watching over the young man who had taken Ren’s place. He wasn’t quite as charming as Ren was- but he was smart. Sharp as a nail. 

The people had been sad, losing Ren. But when Tokiya had come, to take Ren’s place, they had turned skeptical, and suspicious- but Tokiya was a good kid. He had proved himself quickly, taking Ren’s place easily. 

They _had_ missed Ren, but they were continuing on without him. Ranmaru hoped they remembered this when Tokiya’s time came. 

He doubts they would.

Ranmaru would turn, exiting. Tokiya had never glanced in his direction.


End file.
